A Synch In Time
by Konkeysss
Summary: A ShinjiAsuka fic, but not exactly what you think. Delayed
1. Default Chapter

A Synch in Time Chapter 1  
  
Shinji awoke to a cold and usual morning. It was yet another normal morning and the 14-year-old boy got up and stepped outside his room to see Misato in her dress uniform rushing around in a calamity of chaos. "Good Morning Shinji!" Misato said hurridly as she prepared her briefcase. "Oh god, I'm going to be late!"  
  
"Big meeting again, Misato-san?" Shinji asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Yes, the upper brass is talking about scaling back our budget," Misato said as she checked her watch. "No time to chit-chat!" she explained as she left the apartment.  
  
"Never dull," Shinji muttered as he brought the glass up to his mouth, only to have it snatched from behind "HEY!" Shinji objected as he turned around to see Asuka in her school uniform taking a sip of the orange juice he poured not one minute ago.  
  
"Nice try, but I like mine without the pulp," Asuka said as she set the glass down on the counter. "You better get ready for school! I'm not going to wait around for your lazy ass!"  
  
"German girls," Shinji muttered as Asuka walked off.  
  
***  
  
"Hey wait up!" Shinji shouted as he ran after Asuka towards school.  
  
"Dumbkoff, you snooze you lose," Asuka replied. "I don't know why I have to stick around with you."  
  
"I don't know why you won't just move out," Shinji pointed out.  
  
"Whoa, he woke up with some backbone this morning!" Asuka said jokingly.  
  
"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Shinji whined.  
  
"Boring boy," Asuka said with a frown. With that, the two walked the rest of the way to school in silence.  
  
***  
  
"-and the heat involved with the impact caused the flooding of a decent percentage of the landmasses," the history teacher rattled on. Shinji looked on, bored out of his skull. Suddenly, the civil defense alarm went off and all three EVA pilots' cell phones rang.  
  
Immediately, Shinji turned his on. "Hello?" the boy said into the phone.  
  
"Report to the central area," the commanding voice said, and then hung up. The boy looked up and saw the two other pilots obviously got similar messages. Immediately, Shinji stood up, as did Asuka and Rei. The three left the classroom and rushed over to NERV.  
  
"An angel attack?" Shinji asked. "They haven't attacked in months."  
  
"Their attacks do not occur at regular intervals, Ikari," Rei pointed out.  
  
"Listen to Wondergirl and stay in practice, Shinji!" Asuka shouted. "Or are you a bit rusty?"  
  
"I-I am not!" Shinji countered.  
  
The arguement of synch ratios and and superiority went on for ten minutes until the three got inside the depths of NERV. "-and that's why your inferior model doesn't work!" Asuka ended.  
  
"Enough!" Misato commanded, as she got infront of the three. "Listen, suit up! We have a situation."  
  
"Is it another Angel?" Shinji asked. Misato shook her head.  
  
"No, it's the United States."  
  
"UNITED STATES?!" Shinji and Asuka shouted in unison.  
  
"Yes, now do you want to gawk and wait for them to bury us or do you want to go out there and defend your home?" Misato asked. The three children stayed silent. "Good, now suit up!"  
  
***  
  
Shinji sat in the LCL, feeling the warm liquid spreading into his lungs. "Are we ready for launch?" Asuka asked from her unit 02.  
  
"Yes," Misato confirmed, then turned to face a technician off screen. "Prepare to launch Units 00, 01, and 02!"  
  
"Commander, there's an obstruction in Unit 00's tube!" the technician reported.  
  
"Get it clear, dammit!" Misato shouted. "Launch 01 and 02, we have no time!"  
  
With a loud WHOOSH, the two Evangelion Units soared through the launch tubes and popped out into the streets.  
  
"Good, now look for the bogey. It should have the United States flag on the side and look about as big as an EVA," Misato said through the channel. Immediately, Shinji looked around, trying to find the enemy through the carnage of Tokyo 3's battleground. "Hold on a minute, Shinji. Its off our scopes."  
  
"Where is it, Misato-san?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Like always, you lost it," Asuka said as she piloted Unit 02 right next to Unit 01. "I can't believe it. Misato, this dumbkoff lost the bad guy!"  
  
"Hold on, there's no one to blame," Misato said. "It might have stealth technology. Lord knows the Americans love that stuff."  
  
"Maybe we aren't looking hard enough," Shinji said as he piloted Unit 01's head to look around the side of a damaged building.  
  
"Hold it, we're getting a bogey! But its different, I think its an angel! Unit 00's launching soon, just hold on!" Misato shouted. Immediately, Shinji looked around and saw a massive blob fall from the sky.  
  
"Asuka, watch out!" Shinji shouted. But it was too late. Almost snake-like, two tentacles snaked out of the mass and speared the two units from behind and held them up, helpless. "Oh god!" Shinji shouted in pain as the sensory receptors sent the signals into his brain.  
  
"AHH!" Asuka screamed in return. The two spear-like tentacles were not happy with just grabbing its quarry. The very tips began to drill deeper inside, and pierced the entry plugs. Shinji looked and saw the black mass entering the small hole and contaminating the LCL. Asuka in her own unit looked and saw the same thing.  
  
Then suddenly, the black mass stopped. Outside the units, Unit 00 stood with a lance and pierced the angel through hits orb.  
  
"Watch out, the target is still hot!" Misato announced. Suddenly, a large energy outburst exploded from the fallen angel, sending pure energy through the two pierced units.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Shinji shouted as he felt his flesh starting to melt.  
  
"Oh god no!" Asuka screamed as she had a similar feeling coursing through her body. Seconds later, the Angel was dead and the three large targets fell to the ground.  
  
"Quickly, recover the pilots!" Misato ordered. 


	2. Hospital

A Synch In Time  
  
Shinji woke up some time later. He had yet to open his eyes, but could easily feel the soft texture of cotton on his body. He could also tell that he was on a bed. No surprise after what had happened. As he opened his eyes, he could see the bright whitish/bluish glare coming from the ceiling. "Unfamiliar ceiling..." he said aloud.  
'Wait a minute,' he thought, 'that doesn't sound right.... how long have I been out!?'  
He bolted up into a sitting position and noticed another unfamiliarity... different weight shifting. He looked down and saw something that truly struck him as odd. Shinji could all but help to feel out these... intrusions. 'One things for sure, this isn't a dream...'  
  
***  
  
Asuka woke up with a burning headache. 'Man after all that, I'm lucky to be alive... if alive is what I am.' She moaned as she slowly woke up and opened her eyes. She recognized the view above her. It could only be the hospital... again. 'No surprise.' she thought.  
Asuka sighed as she realized she'd be bored out of her mind for the next few days, but for now sleep sounded good.  
  
***  
  
While Shinji continued to note more oddities, he looked across to see Misato sitting in a hospital chair with a beer can on a table. 'Does she have to drink heself to sleep everynight or something?' As Shinji thought this, Misato made a loud grunting noise. Nothing out of the ordinary...  
This was going to be a long night... day... whatever. 'What time is it?'  
  
***  
  
Misato woke up with a start, as she looked around and gathered her barings. "I've got to stop drinking." she said aloud. As Misato continued to look around, she noted that Asuka was idolly sleeping. She got up and continued past Asuka's bed to see Shinji also asleep. 'Well, at least those two appear to be alright... I'm gonna go see Kaji.'  
With that Misato just uped and left. The nurse at the end of the hall gave her a funny look, but kept her mouth shut. 'To Kaji's house while I still can...' 


End file.
